<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love in Summer by Alula_Astro</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28176696">Love in Summer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alula_Astro/pseuds/Alula_Astro'>Alula_Astro</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bonding, Marriage, Non-Binary Harry Potter, Other, Quidditch Player Harry Potter, Teacher Lucius Malfoy, Veela Draco Malfoy, Veela Eloise Midgen, Veela Harry Potter, Veela Lucius Malfoy, Veela Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:21:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28176696</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alula_Astro/pseuds/Alula_Astro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Adri Potter is a young, enby, veela who is staying with The Weasley family. They are very much in need of a break from the madness so goes on a 'business trip' with their mate. The consequences of which could change lives forever.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charlie Weasley/Original Male Character(s), Draco Malfoy/Severus Snape, Eloise Midgen/Original Female Character(s), Lucius Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. in the bookshop, the mighty book shop</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Fun fact Number 1: this story was supposed to be a one shot and the title of this chapter was supposed to be it's name but this story decided it was too good to be a one shot and turned into this beast. Call me Hagrid because I love this beast and probably shouldn't have said that.</p>
<p>Fun Fact Number 2: Lucius and Harry were going to be the original creatures in my story Moonbeam <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25898746">this is the link to it</a> (which you should read it's Harry/Lucius/Severus which there isn't enough of on this website) but I couldn't arsed to explain the creature and I knew I'd come up some new 'fact' about the creatures that I would want to work into Moonbeam but would really struggle to. I didn't want to cause myself that kind of pain so they're veela instead.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Mrs Weasley is it okay if I head upstairs?” Adri asks.</p>
<p>“Of course dear.” She replies</p>
<p>Adri puts their other headphone in and heads to the upstairs of the bookshop.</p>
<p>‘Losing him was blue like I'd never known<br/>
Missing him was dark grey, all alone<br/>
Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met<br/>
But loving him was red re-e-e-ed, re-e-e-ed<br/>
Re-e-e-ed, re-e-e-ed<br/>
Loving him was red re-e-e-ed, re-e-e-ed<br/>
Re-e-e-ed, re-e-e-ed’ Adri mouths along to their music as they are browsing the shelves. Since they have their headphones in they don’t hear what’s going on downstairs.</p>
<p>“But Mum, why can’t we go upstairs but Harry can? It’s not fair.” Ron whines.</p>
<p>“I agree with Ron.” Hermione says.</p>
<p>“Adri can go upstairs because Remus has said they can.”</p>
<p>“What does Professor Lupin have to do with where Harry can and can not go?”</p>
<p>“Remus is Adri’s godfather and one of their magical guardians. Therefore he decides whether Adri can look at the higher level books.”</p>
<p>“I wanna look at those books too Mum.” Ginny whines.</p>
<p>“When you’re older you can.”</p>
<p>“But we’re the same age as him.” Hermione says.</p>
<p>“I wasn’t talking to you. When you two stop acting like five year olds I will stop treating you like five year olds. And Adri’s pronouns are they/them Hermione, you know that.”</p>
<p>A pair of strong arms wrap around Adri’s waist. Adri pulls out one of their headphones.</p>
<p>“We really must stop meeting like this.” A deep baritone whispers in Adri’s ear.</p>
<p>“Mm I know.”</p>
<p>“How are you?”</p>
<p>“An emergency business trip is needed starting Sunday.”</p>
<p>“Nine am our flat?”</p>
<p>“Yes. Then we can head out to my place in Greece.”</p>
<p>“Are you sure that the Weasleys will let you leave?”</p>
<p>“In Mrs Weasley’s opinion as long as I’ve cleared it with Moony all’s good.”</p>
<p>“I will attend to that.”</p>
<p>“Pads isn’t going to like it but I don’t think he’s caught on yet.”</p>
<p>“No, I don’t think he has.”</p>
<p>“Maybe because we’re not bonded yet. But I suppose that you’ll rectify that next week.”</p>
<p>“Yes I will.”</p>
<p>“I’m looking forward to it.”</p>
<p>“I’m glad. I’ll make it memorable.”</p>
<p>“Granger is going to lose her shit when she sees another gem on my lordship ring.”</p>
<p>“I believe that is going to be your problem.”</p>
<p>“I know. You should probably go, Narcissa is going to be looking for you soon.”</p>
<p>“How you know these things, is a mystery to me.”</p>
<p>“It was a present from Luna.”</p>
<p>They kiss and Lucius heads back downstairs. Adri misses his arms around them already. Adri selects a few books and heads back downstairs.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p><span class="u">Lyrics -</span><br/>Song Name: Red<br/>Artist(s): Taylor Swift<br/>Lyric Source: AZLyrics<br/>Link: <a href="https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/taylorswift/red.html">AZLyrics Red</a> (not exactly the same but I can't find that page since I wrote this chapter <strong>months</strong> ago but I know it was on AZLyrics)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. wings, letters and gingers with secret lovers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So Adri - you secretive bitch - who’s that letter from?” Charlie asks.</p><p>“You know who it’s from and you can’t exactly talk about being secretive.” Charlie looks confused. “One word. Mike.”</p><p>“Who’s Mike?” Ron asks.</p><p>“Are you going to tell them or am I going to tell them?” Adri asks, smirking.</p><p>“Well if I’m coming out so are you.”</p><p>“Fine. I’ll go first. I have followed in Charlie’s lead and been turned gay by the same blond that Charlie was but I’ve actually managed to get him.”</p><p>“Adri, as I said when you told us you are non-binary, we love and support you no matter what. If blond men are what makes you happy then that’s fine. If he hurts you tell me and I will sort it.”</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>“So, Charlie, do you have something to tell us.” </p><p>“Well…er…”</p><p>“Charlie is gayer than my boyfriend and Sirius combined.” Adri takes a sip of their ‘water’. It’s gin and tonic but Molly doesn’t need to know that. Very expensive gin and tonic, she doesn’t need to know that either.</p><p>“Sirius isn’t gay.” Ginny says.</p><p>Adri chokes on their ‘water’. “He’s married to a man! How is that not gay?!”</p><p>“Who’s he married to then?” Hermione asks.</p><p>“Remus. Duh.”</p><p>“Since when?!” Ron asks. </p><p>“1977.” Adri says, sipping their drink and still reading their letter. “Aww that’s a shame.”</p><p>“What’s a shame, Adri dear?”</p><p>“This is from Lucius, reminding me of the business trip - starting Sunday - that I’d completely forgotten about.”</p><p>“Business trip?”</p><p>“Wizengamot thing. I have to go, especially since it’s back home. I can’t get away with it. My uncle will see right through it.”</p><p>“Tell him the truth.” Hermione says.</p><p>“One, you think Lucius will ever let me live that down? And two, a birthday party has never been an acceptable excuse not to do something. That’s not going to change now that I’m nearly seventeen.”</p><p>“But that’s not fair! It’s my birthday.”</p><p>“Ginny, if I don’t go it will make my uncle look bad and it’s the election in May. We can’t lose! The other guy running is a dictator and we’ll end up with a three side war if gets in. Greece will get clarted. He doesn’t know a thing about either side’s power and will get half the country killed - muggle or magical. He also wants to cut ties with the Greek Muggles. Not feasible. The twenty plus schools are ridiculous enough without it becoming strictly pureblood only.”</p><p>“Twenty plus schools?” Hermione asks.</p><p>“Your family has to have been magical for twenty plus generations for you to get in.”</p><p>“But that’s diabolical! Why should muggleborns get a worse education?”</p><p>“I never said that. Everyone learns the same stuff. At twenty plus schools you learn extras like politics, eloquation, ballroom dancing. All that upper class shit. You’re not missing much. Although the surfing and the sword fighting in PE was fun.”</p><p>“You did sword fighting in PE?!” Hermione asks.</p><p>“Oh yes. Ano, Dri, Ana and I used to have such fun.”</p><p>“How is everyone?” Charlie asks.</p><p>“Wings said Ano is good. I got a patronus from Dri and Ana the other day saying they were having fun and were planning some big prank or something. I think they said it was for the Ilvermorny exchange.”</p><p>“Do tell me when you find out more.”</p><p>“I’ll ask Wings, Moony and Pads to see if they know anything about it. If the twins needed help they’d go to them.”</p><p>“What about twins?” Fred asks.</p><p>“The Riddle twins are planning something for the Ilvermorny exchange. As in a prank.”</p><p>“Oh we know all about that.”</p><p>“Tell me later. So I can tell Wings. Coz’ you know, one of the teachers has to be in on it.”</p><p>“Wings is the new DADA teacher?” Charlie asks.</p><p>“Yes he is.”</p><p>“Wicked.”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>“Who’s Wings?” Molly asks. </p><p>“Remus’ roommate from when he was at Hogwarts.”</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>“And Adri’s boyfriend.” Charlie says smugly.</p><p>“Fred, George and your mother now all know who your gay awakening was Charlie. Nice one.”</p><p>“Shit.” Charlie whispers.</p><p>“Charles Weasley! Watch your language!”</p><p>“Come on Mrs Weasley, cut him some slack, you can’t expect too much from a man who keeps wild animals as pets and calls it a job.”</p><p>Charlie’s jaw drops. “The cheek of you. I’ll speak to your uncle.”</p><p>“AKA, your father-in-law. Or did you forget that you’re dating Ano and I’s baby cousin?”</p><p>“You have another cousin?”</p><p>“Yeah. Michael Potter. He’s my father’s twin brother’s son.”</p><p>“Talking about me? My ears are burning.” Michael says, stepping out of the floo.</p><p>“Oh hello Michael dear. Have you had some breakfast?” Molly asks. Mike and Charlie have known each other for years but hid the true nature of their relationship from Charlie's family as they were not sure how they would react.</p><p>“No, I haven’t. I slept in and the elves had finished doing breakfast when I got up.”</p><p>“Well come and sit down then.”</p><p>“You have elves?!”</p><p>“Yes. We live in a manor. I am not cleaning all those toilets.”</p><p>“Nor am I.” Adri says.</p><p>“You have eleves too?!”</p><p>“Yes. I inherited my father’s properties so yes I have elves.”</p><p>“You’re so bloody lucky. The older child of an older child. You got the lot. That island is so nice.”</p><p>“I hardly ever use it. You can use it over christmas if you want. I’m going to Wings’.”</p><p>“Can I use it next week? I wanna go surfing.”</p><p>“No. Lucius and I are using it. We’ve got this Wizengomot thing.”</p><p>“Alright. The week after?”</p><p>“Sure but the weather forecast is shite so have fun.”</p><p>“Since when were you all buddies with Malfoy?”</p><p>“Since my twin sister married his twin sister.”</p><p>“Adri you never said you had a sister. You should bring her to dinner one day.”</p><p>“That wouldn’t be the best of ideas. Hermione is a complete and total bitch to her.”</p><p>“I’ve never even met you sister.”</p><p>“Does the name ‘Eloise Midgen’ ring any bells?”</p><p>“Midgen is your sister?!”</p><p>“Yes. Her name is actually Adriano Malfoy.”</p><p>“I am not a bitch to her!”</p><p>“You call her the ‘f’ slur and the ‘d’ slur! Last time I checked friends didn’t do that to each other. The only people that can use those words are the people who it is a slur towards.”</p><p>“Do her parents know?”</p><p>“Oh yes. Aunt Minnie wrote to them. Why do you think Granger was so desperate to come here for the summer?”</p><p>“Hermione I am appalled! I know you refuse to use Adri’s correct pronouns but calling their sister slurs? Unacceptable!”</p><p>Hermione withers slightly under Mrs Weasley's gaze.</p><p>“Adri?”</p><p>“Yes Mike?”</p><p>“I knew you were an alcoholic but this is getting bad.”</p><p>“I knew you were a snitch but this is getting bad.” Adri mocks. “It's one G&amp;T. I don't see what your problem is.”</p><p>“You're doing to end up like your father. I'm worried.”</p><p>“How? I'm a non-binary, male loving person with a blond boyfriend.”</p><p>“That is a fair point.” Fred says.</p><p>“You have alcohol in your cup Adri?” Molly asks.</p><p>“It's just a G&amp;T. I'm enjoying alcohol whilst I can.”</p><p>“What do you mean?” Hermione asks.</p><p>“Well my boyfriend and I are veela so I will probably end up pregnant by the end of the year. Sooner rather than later probably.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know sometimes I can think that I'm being really obvious but I'm not so if that's the case:</p><p>Wings is Lucius Malfoy.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. if there isn't time, make time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adri lands in the living room of Lucius and their penthouse flat in London.</p><p>“Hello my love.” Lucius says, sat on the sofa with a tumbler of brandy in his hand.</p><p>“Hi. Finish your drink. Narcissa is on her way.”</p><p>“I'm sure…”</p><p>“Luc, when have I ever been wrong?” Adri asks.</p><p>“Fair point.” Lucius answers. He downs his drink and stands up. Lucius offers his mate his arm. Adri takes it and they disapparate.</p><p>~~~</p><p>A few days later Adri wakes up to an empty bed. The place beside them is cold. Adri smiles. They get out of bed and get dressed in a green t-shirt and black denim booty shorts. They don a pair of black vans and walk out of the master suite. An elf appears next to Adri.</p><p>“Master Adri, Mister Lucius has taken breakfast on the beach.” The young elf says.</p><p>“Thank you Tippy. That will be all.” Adri replies. They walk down the corridor then head down the grand staircase. They head out of the front door, across the island and down the small slope to the beach. Adri sits down next to Lucius on the two person sun lounger. Lucius wraps an arm around Adri's waist and pulls them close. He kisses Adri's neck where he places his claiming bite a few short days before.</p><p>“Luc, we need to eat breakfast.”</p><p>“I am.” Lucius drawls with a smirk.</p><p>“We have to go see Uncle Ozzy soon. We don't have time.”</p><p>“Hmmm. We'll have to see about that.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. narcissa's affairs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><em>Italics</em> is Greek.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adri and Lucius step out of the floo. Mike is leaning against the wall waiting for them.</p><p>“<em>You nasty.</em>” He says.</p><p>“<em>How?</em>”Adri asks, crossing their arms.</p><p>“<em>You're twenty minutes late! It's practically afternoon.</em>”</p><p>“<em>Michael leave your cousin alone.</em>” Ozias - Adri's uncle and Mike's father - says. “<em>Hello Adrianos.</em>”</p><p>“<em>Hello Uncle.</em>” Adri responds. The two hug. “<em>Uncle this is Lucius Malfoy. Lucius this my uncle Minister Potter.</em>”</p><p>Ozias and Lucius shake hands. “<em>Ah yes. My nibling has told me about you. This way.</em>” Ozias leads them out of the room.</p><p>“<em>That's Wings? Adri I'm warning you. You're going to get hurt.</em>” Mike whispers.</p><p>“<em>Am I now? What about veela mates not being able to hurt each other unless it's consensual? Hmm?</em>” Mike doesn't say anything. “<em>That's what I thought. Ano is literally married to his sister and she's fine. Stop being such an arse. I get that you're pissed that you and Charlie can't do anything but you don't need to take it out on me just because my school isn't as tight on relationships as your's.</em>”</p><p>~~~</p><p>“<em>So, Lucius, what's your opinion on Hogwarts?</em>” Ozias asks, conversationally over lunch. “<em>I am curious as to what I agreed to sending Adri and their sister there.</em>”</p><p>“<em>I was head of the board of governors and I will be teaching Defence this year but my honest opinion is that it's far too far under the Ministry's control. My son is also in attendance there but I would have much preferred him at Beauxbatons but his mother wanted him closer to home.</em>”</p><p>“<em>But surely it would be more sensical to have your son at Beauxbatons. It is far easier to get to.</em>”</p><p>“<em>Narcissa is far more concerned with her own affairs,</em>” Lucius starts.</p><p>“<em>Quite literally.</em>” Adri mutters.</p><p>“<em>then the logistics of what school our son goes to.</em>” He finishes.</p><p>“<em>Hmm. What was that you said Adri?</em>”</p><p>“<em>Nothing Uncle.</em>”</p><p>“<em>Adri is right.</em>” Lucius comments with a small laugh, the kind that makes Adri’s heart melt.</p><p>“<em>And how would you know that Adri?</em>” Ozias asks.</p><p>“<em>Ano told me.</em>”</p><p>“<em>And how would Ano know?</em>”</p><p>“<em>Adriano and my sister have a sort of understanding.</em>” Lucius says.</p><p>“<em>What kind of understanding?</em>” Mike asks.</p><p>“<em>The kind that has truly terrorized my son.</em>” Lucius says, laughing again. “<em>That poor boy.</em>”</p><p>“<em>Well he has kinda brought it on himself.</em>”</p><p>“<em>You do have a point.</em>"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. the island of elysium</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adri floos into their parents house on the island of Elysium.</p><p>“Adri!” Adri and Ano’s little brother Demitrius calls from across the room. He runs over to Adri who hugs him.</p><p>“Hi Demi, how are you?”</p><p>“I’m really good.” The nine year old replies. “Mum’s having a tea party!” Demi exclames, excited with the prospect of cake.</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>“Adri what are you doing here?” Adri’s mum - Jen - asks.</p><p>“I heard that you were having a tea party so I came for some cake.”</p><p>“Who told you?”</p><p>“Dri and Ana’s father told Lucius who told me.”</p><p>“How is Lucius?”</p><p>“He’s good. We went back home home last week since we both needed a break.”</p><p>“Did you see your Uncle Ozzy?”</p><p>“We did.”</p><p>“Oh that’s good. He sounded very stressed when we last spoke. Can you build the cake stands please?”</p><p>“Sure.” Adri answers. They walk over to the kitchen and open a cabinet. “Do we need both?” Adri asks.</p><p>“Yes.” Jen answers.</p><p>Adri pulls two stacks of three plates out of the cupboard and places them on the table then uses wandless magic to hold the plates separate from each other in a tower formation.</p><p>“That’s so cool Adri!” Demi says. “Where did you learn that?”</p><p>“It’s one of those things you just pick up.” Adri answers. They form dragons at the top of each of the cake stands.</p><p>“Dragons!” Demi exclaims.</p><p>“Where?!” Jen asks, whipping around from making sandwiches.</p><p>“There Mummy.” Demi says pointing at the cake stands.</p><p>Jen looks at the stands and signs in relief. Adri bursts out laughing and has to grip onto a chair to stop themself from falling over.</p><p>“Very funny.” Jen says sarcastically. “What happened to my lovely child who would never do this to their mother?”</p><p>“They married Lucius Malfoy.” Adri answers.</p><p>Jen rushes over to Adri and hugs them. “It’s about time.”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>“Was it when you were in Greece?” Jen asks. Adri nods. “Is he treating you right?”</p><p>“Of course he is Mum. You really think I wouldn’t give him the heave ho if wasn’t? We’ve been together almost three years. Plus he’s been in my life since you got me, we would have noticed bad intentions towards me when I was little.”</p><p>“I still have to ask you though. Where’s your sister?”</p><p>“Probably in bed. She said she has spent the day shepherding a group of Slytherins around London shopping and is knackered therefore will not be coming.”</p><p>“A reasonable excuse.”</p><p>“Plus she wants to have a full night’s sleep tonight because she knows she isn’t going to get one tomorrow night.”</p><p>“Shit I forgot. It’s her wedding anniversary tomorrow.” Jen curses. “DAVE!” She shouts.</p><p>Dave runs into the kitchen from his study. “Yes Darling?”</p><p>“Can you run down into town and get a card for Ano and Leonie’s wedding anniversary?”</p><p>“Oh fuck it’s tomorrow. I thought it was next week.” Dave says.</p><p>“Oh wait until I tell Lucius that his parents-in-law forgot his sister and sister-in-law’s wedding anniversary. My poor husband will be so upset.” Adri says, dramatically. Jen death glares them as they start laughing.</p><p>“Have I missed something?” Dave asks. Adri nods then pulls their collar away from their neck on the left hand side with their left hand to show off their bonding bite and ring. “It’s about bloody time.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. abraxas and cassiopeia, a good idea?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You got back late last night.” Molly says at breakfast next morning.</p><p>“Yes. Sorry about that. I had to nip back to Elysium” the island that Adri and Ano grew up on after their parents died. “for a couple of hours. Turns out that Mum and Dad had forgotten that it’s Ano’s wedding anniversary today and didn’t have a card. That’s sorted now though. Charlie, Lucius has invited us both to dinner tonight in honor of Ano and Leonie’s anniversary.”</p><p>“Dress?”</p><p>“Lucius said semi-formal but he also said that Abraxas and Cassiopeia” Lucius’ parents “would be there so that might not be the best idea. Although I’m not sure whether he meant Abaraxas and Cassiopeia being there or wearing semi-formal around them.”</p><p>Charlie laughs. “Probably the first one. Is Lucien” Lucius and Leonie’s brother “coming?”</p><p>“Unfortunately. But Janet” Lucien’s ex-wife “and Lucy” Lucien and Janet’s daughter “are.”</p><p>“Fantastic.”</p><p>“You didn’t hear this from me but Janet and Bella” Bellatrix Black, who was supposed to marry Rudolphus Lestrange but didn’t as she ran away to Wales the night before the wedding. “are dating.”</p><p>“No way.”</p><p>“Yes way.”</p><p>“How did you find that out?”</p><p>“Casual conversation with my dear husband.”</p><p>Charlie chokes on his drink. “Husband?!”</p><p>“Yes Charlie. It’s generally what you call the man you are married to.”</p><p>“Since when?”</p><p>“Monday evening.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>TW: talk of shitty dentists and just dentists in general.</p><p>I've got a dentist appointment tomorrow and I'm kinda shiteing myself because it's a trial run of happy gas ready for me having some work done. Why do you need happy gas Zora? I hear you asks. Because my first dentist I ever had has mentally scared me so much that I can not have work done with out some form of sedation and I have a HUGE fear of needles. Like I have to be knocked out to have a tooth (or six) out. My life is so fun. Although I do get a trip to Costa (a chain coffee brand like Starbucks with out the writing on cups) out of it. Yay! - Zora</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. veela courtships 101</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adri walks down the stairs and into the Weasley’s living room.</p><p>“Oh Adri dear you look lovely.” Molly says.</p><p>“Thank you Molly.” Adri replies, sitting down on a sofa.</p><p>“Where did you get those?” Bill asks. He’s recently gotten back from taking Fleur on holiday to Italy.</p><p>“They’re a required part of a veela courtship.”</p><p>“A what now?”</p><p>“Veela courtship. Not many use it these days but anyone from a big veela family is expected to so you’re going to have to court Fleur if you don’t want her to get disowned. Abraxas and Cassiopeia flipped their utter shit when they found out that Ano and Leonie dated the human way and didn’t court.”</p><p>“It sounds like I have a lot to learn.” Bill says.</p><p>“It’s not that complicated really. You go to Fleur’s father and ask him if you can court her.”</p><p>“Okay. Simple enough.”</p><p>“Then you go out on five dates every other week with a gift in between. The final gift being given on the final date. The gifts are a bouquet of flowers, an item of your clothing, a new item of clothing, something they’ll use and a ring that goes on the left hand middle finger. Then the night before you bond is when you give the other person a new set of robes.”</p><p>“Did you and your mate court?” Bill asks. Adri holds up their left hand. “That ring’s nice.”</p><p>“I know. It was one of those things you see, say that you like, then get as a gift.”</p><p>“Right. What do you get as the thing you’d use?”</p><p>“A new sheath for my sword.”</p><p>“You know how to use a sword? Ever since I saw Charlie using his I’ve always wanted to learn.”</p><p>“Yeah. I learnt at primary school. I’ll pick up my spare from my mate tonight and I can teach you a bit tomorrow.”</p><p>“You will? Charlie never let us anywhere near his sword.”</p><p>“I have a new one so I don’t mind you using one of mine. It’s a Merlin one so you will need to be careful with it.”</p><p>“Of course. When did you get a new one?”</p><p>“My eleventh birthday. It was from my mate.”</p><p>“You got a sword for your eleventh birthday from your mate?” Molly asks.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Adri eleven is far too young for that kind of thing.” Molly says.</p><p>Adri’s hand flies to their mouth. “Molly, Luc is classed as my mate no matter our state of relationship.”</p><p>“Oh thank goddess.”</p><p>“You’ve been wearing your courtship ring the entire time I’ve known you. How is that?” Arthur asks.</p><p>“Luc and I started courting the week before I left Mallas so that I would get the ring the day before my twelfth birthday.”</p><p>“Twelve?” Molly whispers.</p><p>“Yes twelve. The day I started Hogwarts. When wearing a courtship ring a sub can be defended by their dom the same way they could be after bonding. I didn’t want to go to Hogwarts without that protection. People are attracted to fame and money both of which I have in spades. Luc worries about me enough without that too.”</p><p>“Aww. That’s so sweet.” Molly says. “You need to bring your man to dinner one of these days.”</p><p>“Only if I get the pleasure of putting silencing charms on Ron, Hermione and Ginny.”</p><p>“If that’s what you think is necessary then you can.” Molly says.</p><p>“Why would they need silencing charms?” Bill asks.</p><p>“Ron will call Luc a death eater. Hermione will rag on him for having house elves. And Ginny will spend the entire time having a go at him for ‘stealing me away from her’.”</p><p>“Straight facts. Or gay even.” Charlie says, walking into the living room.</p><p>“Lucius is pan.” Adri says.</p><p>“I would have never thought Lucius Malfoy was anything other than homophobically straight.”</p><p>“Bill, Lucius’ nickname is Luc.” Charlie says.</p><p>“Oh fuck.” Bill says.</p><p>“Don’t worry.” Adri says. “I’m leaving the getting offended to Fleur. Luc is her godfather after all.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. lucius is not married to narcissa, cassiopeia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adri and Charlie step out of the floo.</p><p>“Who are you?” Cassiopeia Malfoy asks. “It’s my daughter’s wedding anniversary and I’m not having riff raff destroying it.”</p><p>“Mother you’re going to destroy the night no matter what you call yourself.” Lucius says, walking up to the woman. “Darling you’re late.” Lucius says to Adri. “We were about to send a search party.”</p><p>“Hilarious Lucius. Hilarious.” Adri says walking over to their husband and wrapping their arms around his neck. Lucius puts his hands on Adri’s waist and kisses them.</p><p>“Lucius what on earth do you think you’re doing?”</p><p>“Kissing my spouse. Why?”</p><p>“That can’t be your spouse. You’re married to a woman.” Cassiopeia says. </p><p>“Nope. As soon as we bonded Luc’s previous marriage was annulled.”</p><p>“Alright Henry the Eighth, slow down.” Charlie says. Adri and Lucius laugh.</p><p>“Speaking for English monarchs, I woke up in the night and resided the entire kings and queens song then went back to sleep. This morning I went; ‘William, William, Henry, Steven, Henry, Richard, John, fuck!’”</p><p>“That is a mood, if ever there was one.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>For those who don't know: <br/>- King Henry the Eighth had six wives.<br/>- The Kings and Queens song is a iconic song from a children's TV show called Horrible Histories that talks about all the kings and queens this shit hole of a country, with it's clown of a prime minister, has had.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. you a wizard? you want a chat? WiziChat.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione knocks on Adri and Charlie’s bedroom door. Adri used to share with Ron but after Ron - on Ginny’s orders - took Adri’s diary and tried to read it Molly decided it was best if Adri shared with Charlie instead of Ron. Now Adri is no idiot - on the contrary they’re very smart - so their diary has a lock that can only be opened by the necklace Adri wears. The necklace and diary were twelfth birthday presents from Lucius who thought it a good idea for Adri to have somewhere to vent away from prying eyes. The necklace is a simple chain attached to a piece of metal that is in the shape of ‘LM’. Adri and Charlie’s room is opposite Ron’s but is much bigger, this is due the Adri and Charlie’s room taking up half the space and there being a need for stairs so that Ron - the normy human that he is - can get to bed. As it is the attic a large portion of the ceiling is slanted Charlie’s bed is against the middle of the wall with the door on it and Adri’s opposite since Charlie wouldn’t be able to sit up in bed on that side of the room without earning himself concussion. At the end of the room, behind the headboards is a long desk, with two chairs. On top of the desk is Adri’s diary, a pen pot, a half full bottle of wine (never half empty because that is a depressing thought) and a wine glass with only a bit of wine in it. At the other end of the room there are two chests of drawers and a door. The door leads to an ensuite bathroom. It has a large vanity with two sinks, a toilet and a bath with a shower head on the wall above it.</p><p>“Come in.” Adri calls, dropping their phone onto their pillow and getting up off their bed to go and unlatch the door.</p><p>Hermione walks in. “Harry can I check that you’ve got everything on the school list packed?”</p><p>“Thanks for the offer Hermione,” Adri says as genuinely as they can. “but I haven’t packed yet.”</p><p>“Why? We’regoingtomorrowandthere’ssomuchonthelist!”</p><p>“Hermione calm down. Remember, I’m married to one of the professors. If I forget something I only need just floo back and get it. And I need to outfit plan before I can pack anyway.”</p><p>“Outfit plan?”</p><p>“Yes. I was about to start when you knocked.”</p><p>“Oh, okay. At least you’ve started.”</p><p>“Yes. Goodnight.” Adri says, swiftly closing the conversation so they can go back to drinking wine and gossing with Charlie.</p><p>“Goodnight.” She says, leaving. Adri shuts the door and latches it behind her.</p><p>“You, lying twat.” Charlie says once he’s heard Hermione go back down the stairs.</p><p>“I know.” Adri says, refilling their wine glass and carefully slumping down onto their bed so as to not get red wine on the sheets. They pick their phone up from the pillow and see that they have a message. From Lucius.</p><p>Direct messages between <strong>luc_malfoy</strong> and <em>adri.bean</em><br/>10:35pm</p><p>
  <strong>Husband😙 - Hello my love, I was just heading to bed. I love you.</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>adri.bean - I love you too. It’s five years today since you gave me my courtship ring.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Husband😙 - Yes it is. You’ve changed so much since then but also in some ways you are the same as you were.</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>adri.bean - Oh you romantic sap ball.</em>
</p><p>Adri is humming along to the Disney music they’re listening to and accidentally sends Lucius the lyrics.</p><p><em>adri.bean - darling its better down where its wetter</em><br/>seen</p><p>“Fuck!”</p><p>“What?” Charlie asks.</p><p>“I’ve just accidentally sent Lucius some song lyrics.”</p><p>“It’s Disney. How bad can it be?”</p><p>“‘Darling it’s better down where it’s wetter’ bad.”</p><p>Charlie bursts out laughing. “You fucking idiot.”</p><p>
  <em>adri.bean - Fuck I am so sorry. I didn’t mean to send that. Unsolicited Disney themed sexting can’t be what you want when you’re trying to go to bed.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Husband😙 - You can send me Disney themed sexts anytime my love. ;)</strong>
</p><p>Adri’s eyes go wide.</p><p>“What did he say?” Charlie asks. Adri passes their phone over to Charlie who reads it and roars with laughter. Charlie hands it back, still laughing. “I don’t believe you. Instead of rolling with it you apologize. Adri, you are truly hopeless when it comes to flirting.”</p><p>“No I’m not. I’m just not that good at it when you have to write it down.”</p><p>“Right, right.”</p><p>Adri just ignores Charlie.</p><p>
  <em>adri.bean - I’ll remember that for future reference.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Husband😙 - I’m glad. Goodnight darling. I love you.</strong>
</p><p><em>adri.bean - Goodnight. I love you too.</em><br/>seen</p><p>Direct messages between <strong>ano.bean</strong> and <em>adri.bean</em><br/>10:40pm</p><p>
  <em>adri.bean - Ano are you awake?</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Sister Dearest - I am now.</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>adri.bean - I did a thing.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Sister Dearest - What?</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>adri.bean - I accidentally sent Luc a line from a song I was listening to.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Sister Dearest - Oh Zeus. How bad was it?</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>adri.bean - Disney themed sexting bad.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Sister Dearest - 😂😂 What line was it?</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>adri.bean - Darling it’s better down where it’s wetter.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Sister Dearest - OMFG LMAO!</strong>
</p><p>Charlie starts laughing.</p><p>“What the fuck Charlie?” Adri asks.</p><p>“I told Mike what you said to Luc and he said that you’re ‘a complete and total fuckwit’.”</p><p>“Has Mike told you that he used to date Hestia Carrow?” Adri asks. Hestia Carrow and her twin Flora were two girls in Mike’s form at primary school.</p><p>“You’re joking.”</p><p>“No I’m not.”</p><p>Charlie laughs, loud. Then there’s a banging on the door. “What?” Charlie calls.</p><p>“I’m trying to sleep! Stop laughing!” Ron shouts.</p><p>“Ooh sorry Si.” Charlie says, in a mocking tone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. waffles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Two chapters in a day? Who she?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So has everyone got all of their things?” Molly asks.</p><p>“Yes. I have checked and double checked all of Ron, Ginny and I’s things. I tried to check Harry’s last night but he hadn’t even started packing.”</p><p>“Hermione, how many times do I need to tell you that Adri’s name is Adrianos and their pronouns are they/them?” Molly asks. Hermione says nothing. “Exactly. If I hear a single one of you getting either Adri’s name or pronouns wrong today you will all be on sink duty for the entirety of the Christmas holidays. And Adri doesn’t need to pack till after lunch if they don’t want to.”</p><p>“Why? We’ll be on the train then.” Ginny asks.</p><p>“Because they’re flooing in, instead of taking the train.”</p><p>“How is that allowed?” Hermione asks.</p><p>“Adri is married to your Practical Defence teacher.”</p><p>“Practical Defence?” Ron asks. “Sounds like a load of…”</p><p>“Finish that sentence Ronald Weasley and see what happens. Practical Defence is just that; Practical Defence. Dumbledore decided it was best that you had more hands-on lessons this year so renamed Defence Against the Dark Arts to something a bit more inclusive.”</p><p>“Plus my husband is dark aligned.” Adri says, walking down the stairs and taking a seat at the table.</p><p>“Exactly.” Molly says. “Happy birthday, Adri.”</p><p>“Thank you Molly.” Adri says. They’re not dressed yet and are wearing pink, sheer, summer pyjamas with strawberries on and an oversized Slytherin Quidditch team hoodie that used to belong to Lucius over the top.</p><p>“That’s perfectly alright dear. We’ll do presents after breakfast.”</p><p>“Okay.” Adri says.</p><p>Molly walks over to the worktop where various plates sit under a status charm. Adri’s phone goes off and they pull it out of their pouch.</p><p>Direct messages between mike_hock and adri.bean<br/>9:01am</p><p>
  <strong>Annoying Twat - Happy birthday Adri, you fucking idiot.</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>adri.bean - Why thank you, arse hole.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Annoying Twat - Charlie told me about your Disney sexting incident last night.</strong>
</p><p><em>adri.bean - I was aware.</em><br/>seen</p><p>“What’s sexting?” Ron asks.</p><p>“Ronald, that is that something you should be talking about.” Molly says.</p><p>“Nor should you be reading my messages, Ron.”</p><p>“Adri who are you talking about that with? And why?” Molly asks.</p><p>“There was a bit of an unfortunate incident last night.” Adri says. “I accidentally sent Luc a line from a Disney song and erm…out of context it was bad.”</p><p>“It was funny.” Charlie says.</p><p>“Ano thought it was funny too.” Adri says.</p><p>“Well if it was an accident then it’s fine.” Molly says. She levitates a load of plates over to the table. Each person gets their preferred breakfast food, whether that be toast or cereal or a breakfast sandwich of some kind. Apart from Adri, who gets three waffles and ice cream with salted caramel sauce and rainbow sprinkles. In a gap on the plate it says ‘Σε αγαπώ’. Pronounced ‘Se agapó’ it means ‘I love you’ in Greek. Adri smiles.</p><p>“Don’t we get waffles?” Ron asks.</p><p>“I didn’t make them.” Molly says.</p><p>“Who did then?” Ron demands.</p><p>“Adri’s husband did.” Molly replies. “He had one of his elves bring it over.”</p><p>“What does it say?” Ron asks.</p><p>“It says ‘mind your fucking business you nosy fucking bitch’.” Adri says.</p><p>“It can’t say that. There’s not enough letters.” Ron comments.</p><p>“Frontíste tin gamiméni sas douleiá, adiákriti gamiméni skýla.” Charlie says.</p><p>Adri laughs.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The bit of Greek in the end is what google translate says 'mind your fucking business you nosy fucking bitch' is. Whether it's right or not is another matter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. car go vroom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyone has gone upstairs to get Adri’s presents and Adri is sat on a sofa with Arthur, listening to the radio.</p><p>“Next, lovely listeners, we have a birthday dedication from Luc for his spouse Adri.” the DJ says. Adri’s hand flies to their mouth. “Luc says that this is a song that Adri wrote a few years back that has recently been recorded and turned into a song that their whole family enjoys. Happy birthday Adri and here’s Fake a Smile.”</p><p>“You and I up all night<br/>
Nothing's wrong, nothing's right<br/>
I swear these walls are upside down<br/>
Swear the roof is underground<br/>
Demons don't sleep at night<br/>
Oh, oh, oh</p><p>I try to turn off my mind<br/>
Say I'm doing just fine<br/>
But I'm screaming inside like<br/>
Oh-oh-oh-oh<br/>
Say these words on repeat<br/>
While I'm trying to breathe<br/>
Now you're counting on me</p><p>So I fake a smile<br/>
But I know you know me too well<br/>
But it's alright<br/>
You're like heaven when I'm in hell</p><p>You were there, held me hard<br/>
Tasted light but felt the dark<br/>
I'm waiting for them all to see<br/>
I don't deserve your company<br/>
To love myself is way too hard<br/>
Oh, oh, oh</p><p>I try to turn off my mind<br/>
Say I'm doing just fine<br/>
But I'm screaming inside like<br/>
Oh-oh-oh-oh<br/>
Say these words on repeat<br/>
While I'm trying to breathe<br/>
Now you're counting on me</p><p>So I fake a smile<br/>
But I know you know me too well<br/>
But it's alright<br/>
You're like heaven when I'm in hell</p><p>No sleep...<br/>
It's alright...<br/>
No sleep...</p><p>So I fake a smile<br/>
But I know you know me too well<br/>
But it's alright<br/>
You're like heaven when I'm in hell</p><p>So I fake a smile<br/>
But I know you know me too well<br/>
But it's alright<br/>
You're like heaven when I'm in hell</p><p>So I fake a smile<br/>
But I know you know me too well<br/>
But it's alright<br/>
You're like heaven when I'm in hell.” The final bit being sung by Lucius himself.</p><p>“We hope you have a wonderful day Adri.” The DJ says.</p><p>During the song Adri has started to cry. Arthur hands them a tissue. “Thank you.” Adri says.</p><p>“Dear, why are you crying?” Molly asks, putting the presents she was carrying down on the coffee table and discreetly and carefully putting a bag behind the sofa opposite Adri and Arthur.</p><p>“Luc did me a song dedication of a song that I wrote.” Adri explains.</p><p>“Oh sweetheart that’s lovely.”</p><p>“I know. That’s Luc though.”</p><p>The others make their way into the living room and put their presents for Adri on the coffee table.</p><p>“I have your presents from Mike and Ozias as well.” Charlie says.</p><p>“Oh great.” Adri says. They start opening their presents; getting books, joke shop items and sweets from Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred and George. From Bill they get a book on Veela customs of the past. “I didn’t even know this book existed. How on earth did you find it?”</p><p>“Fleur found actually and said she knew that you didn’t have it, she also said that her present for you will be delivered to your husband’s manor.”</p><p>“Right. I thought Fleur would have had something to do with this. And I know what she’s got me.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Wine. She knows that we like the wine from her father’s vineyard so procures us a couple of bottles on special occasions.”</p><p>“Right.”</p><p>From Charlie and Mike Adri gets some responsibly sourced dragon related potion ingredients. Adri picks up the box from Ozias. “I know what this is.”</p><p>“How?” Charlie asks.</p><p>“It’s what Ano got from Uncle Ozzy last year. New dueling robes.” Adri says, ripping the wrapping paper and vanishing it. They are now holding a tan coloured box with the words ‘Athena Apparel’ on the top in silver. Adri opens the box and there are two tan coloured cards with the Athena Apparel logo on the front on top of the tissue paper protecting the robes. Adri picks one of the cards up and turns it over.</p><p>
  <em>Dear Adri,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Happy birthday and congratulations on your bonding! We hope you have an amazing day and look forward to your next visit. We love your individuality and hope that these robes reflect that. Show this card to one of our colleagues the next time you visit and they’ll give you a Fake a Smile themed surprise. We look forward to your coming music and wish you the very best in married life. Have a wonderful day.</em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>Loukia Chronoti</em><br/>
<em>CEO Athena Apparel Greece Ltd.</em>
</p><p>Adri places that card into the lid of the box, that they put on the floor, and picks up the other one which is the usual authenticity/warranty card that comes with all Athena Apparel clothing, especially their dueling wear. Adri then unfolds the tissue paper and pulls the robes out of the box. Molly places the box inside of the lid, out of the way. “Oh these are amazing.” Adri says. They pick up one of the sleeves to look at the cuffs. The cuffs are pointy on both sides, connected by a loop that goes around Adri’s middle finger. There are three dark green lines that follow the pattern of the cuff, each one meaning a different thing, with a Malfoy family crest under the last line that will sit in the middle of Adri’s wrist. The first line from the crest means that Adri holds a Lordship - or in their case a Graceship - of their own, the second showing that Adri is married and the third showing that Adri has an heir. “I love these cuffs.”</p><p>“They are very nice.” Molly agrees.</p><p>“I’ve never seen dueling robes with that cuff design before.” Bill says.</p><p>“It’s a Greek thing. You can use the inside to catch a spell and throw it back at the attacker. And they look cool. I have a couple of shirts with this cuff.”</p><p>“When they say a couple they mean about nine.” Charlie says.</p><p>“I have ten actually.” Adri says.</p><p>“How many shirts do you own?” Ron asks.</p><p>“A lot.” Adri replies. They fold the robes back up and place them back in the box. They then open the presents from Molly and Arthur. They get a book of Disney guitar music, a polaroid camera and photo album for polaroids.</p><p>“We thought that it would be nice for you to have a polaroid so you and your husband can take pictures of important moments and have them to keep quickly without having to go and get them developed or learn how to do it yourself.” Molly explains.</p><p>Adri hugs her. “That’s so thoughtful of you. Thank you. And I love the Disney guitar music. I’ve been trying to learn a couple of new things on my guitar.”</p><p>“Yes, your mate said.”</p><p>“I just can’t right now. Everyone’s gifts are so nice.” Adri says.</p><p>“We have two more surprises for you.” Arthur says. “Ron, your mother put a bag behind the sofa. Will you grab it?”</p><p>“Sure.” Ron says, not wanting to piss off his parents. He leans over the back of the sofa and pulls out a light green bag. He hands it to Arthur who hands it to Adri.</p><p>Adri looks at the bag and puts one hand over their mouth. The bag is light green with black handles and on the front it says ‘Cloud &amp; Stars’. Cloud &amp; Stars is Adri’s favourite brand of jewelry. They open the bag and pull out the box inside.</p><p>“Your mate also said that this is something you’ve been wanting for a while now and since it’s a tradition to gift one of these to someone upon their seventeenth birthday we thought it might be appropriate to buy you it.” Molly says.</p><p>Adri nods and opens the box inside there is the watch that Adri’s been wanting for a few months now. The strap is a snake that is trapping the face of the watch between it’s head and it’s tail. Adri pushes their sleeve back and holds their wrist next to the box. The snake’s head detaches from the watch face and it curls its tail more tightly around the watch face. The snake slithers around Adri’s wrist and settles into its original position. “Thank you.” Adri says, hugging Molly.</p><p>“It’s no bother sweetheart.” Molly says, hugging them back. “And for your final surprise we need to go outside.”</p><p>“Okay.” Adri says, getting up.</p><p>Molly gets up as well and they walk over to the backdoor. They both put some shoes on. “I want you to close your eyes. I’ll hold your hands so you don’t trip.”</p><p>“I can do that.” Adri says, closing their eyes. Molly grabs both their hands and leads them out the house and into the garden. She leads them to the gate and lets go of their hands.</p><p>“You can open your eyes now.” Molly says.</p><p>Adri opens their eyes to see Lucius leaning against a shiny, black, Magical Mercedes with his classic smirk on his face. Adri’s wings burst from their back and they launch themselves at Lucius. Adri wraps their legs around Lucius’ waist and arms around his neck. They kiss. “I’ve missed you.” Adri whispers against Lucius’ lips.</p><p>“I’ve missed you too.” Lucius replies. “Happy birthday.”</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>“Did you enjoy your waffles?” Lucius asks, already knowing the answer.</p><p>“Of course I did. I love it when you cook for me.”</p><p>“Ah yes céréales brûlées.” Draco says, poking his head out of the car window next to Lucius.</p><p>“Malfoy family delicacy.” Ano says, also poking her head out of the window.</p><p>“I think you’ll find, Draco Prince, that it is your husband that burns cereal. Not mine.” Adri says to their son. Draco makes an afronted noise in the back of his throat. “Luc did you get a new car?” Adri asks their husband.</p><p>“No.” Lucius replies, putting Adri down and reaching into the pocket of his jeans. Lucius is wearing a dark green silk shirt tucked into ripped, black skinny jeans. Adri knows that Lucius is a rule breaker at heart so wears skinny jeans instead of slacks whenever possible. He pulls out a set of keys and drops them into Adri’s hands. “You got a new car.”</p><p>Adri looks from the keys, to Lucius, to the car then back to Lucius. “Father I think you’ve broken Za.” Draco says.</p><p>“Yeah, nice one Luc.” Ano agrees.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Za - a non-gender specific version of ma or pa.</p><p><span class="u">Lyrics -</span><br/>Song Name: Fake a Smile<br/>Artist(s): Alan Walker, Salem Ilese<br/>Lyric Source: AZLyrics<br/>Link: <a href="https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/alanwalker/fakeasmile.html">AZLyrics Fake A Smile</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. nob</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As you will be able to tell after reading this chapter I am a male who thinks dick jokes are the funniest thing on the planet.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adri - with husband, sister and son in tow - walks back into the house and takes off the flip flops they grabbed on the way out of the house. Lucius slips off his vans, Draco unties the laces on his oxfords with a spell. They both put their shoes on the shoe rack. Ano has chosen her classic docs for shoes and is taking an age to take them off. Adri, Lucius and Draco sit down. Lucius on a sofa, Adri sideways on his lap and Draco in an armchair. Ron, Hermione and Ginny all look shocked that Adri is sat in Lucius Malfoy’s lap. Everyone, other than Ron, Hermione and Ginny can tell that Adri and Lucius are having a silent conversation over their bond. Hermoine looks like she’s about to say something but Molly glares at her. Once Ano joins them they both open presents. Adri and Ano get each other huge lego sets - Adri the Death Star and Ano the Disney castle, Molly and Arthur get Ano some Star Wars flute music. </p><p>“Well, we know what the house is going to sound like for the next few weeks then.” Draco says. Adri gives Draco a questioning look. “Someone shouting after standing on lego to a soundtrack of off key Star Wars.” Everyone laughs.</p><p>Adri opens their presents from their parents and quidditch team. Their parents get them some new candles in scents Sea Spray Driftwood, Amber Vanilla Blossom and Goji Berry Mango. Their quidditch team - Greece International - gives them all new kit with their new surname on.</p><p>“You’re on a team?” Ron asks.</p><p>“Yes. I was spotted at primary school.”</p><p>“What team are you on?” </p><p>“Greece International.” Adri says, checking through the kit bag to make sure it has everything, they have quidditch practice the next day and late night ahead of them. The bag has everything in it that it should, even Adri’s favourite raw fruit bars - bakewell tart and lemon drizzle - and a small box for their piercings, necklace and rings. After Adri has checked everything in their kit bag Lucius hands them four bags. One Diamond Coldstone - an elegant black bag with silver looping lettering spelling out the company’s name; one Aphrodite Moor - blue, pink and white cloud pattern with trans flag ribbon handles and the company’s name in bubble lettering; one Athena Apparel and the final one being Cloud &amp; Stars. Diamond Coldstone is a brand owned by - unsurprisingly - Diamond Coldstone that does high end teen fashion. Diamond was in Draco’s form at Mallas and is good friends with the Malfoy family. Aphrodite Moor is a trans clothing company that was opened by a friend of Ozias Potter after they came out as trans and too joined the struggle of finding swimwear and lingerie that fits in a style that helps ease dysphoria. Athena Apparel does off the rack and custom pieces for both cis and trans people. Adri knows that the Cloud &amp; Stars bag will have new jewelry for their piercings in it. Adri has three rings in the top of their left ear; a bar through their left eyebrow; a tongue bar; two piercing in the right hand side of their bottom lip; two in the right hand side of their nose; two in their right lobe and a helix. Adri has special clear piercings that use a small amount of their magic to hide the holes completely - even to touch on all but their tongue - they didn’t want people knowing about them until the time was right. People aren’t going to be happy about him being with Lucius so Adri might as well get all the shocks out of the way at once. Although the real reason Adri got their tongue pierced will remain a private matter between the parties involved. Those among the likes of Ginny Weasley would most likely use the fact that Lucius wanted Adri to get their tongue pierced as a reason that Adri and Lucius should not be in a relationship because ‘submissives can’t think for themselves’. Yes. Adri did hear Ginny say that about Fleur after Fleur called her a gold digger. Adri opens the Diamond Coldstone bag and pulls out an envelope. They open it and pull out the card inside. The front looks like a question from a survey. The question reads ‘Are you immature?’ underneath there are two boxes with words either side. ‘Yes’ and ‘No’ but a ‘b’ had been added to the end of the card to turn it from ‘No’ to ‘Nob’.</p><p>“I love Diamond, honestly, but my god for a lesbian she makes a heck of a lot of dick jokes.” Adri says.</p><p>Ano looks at the card and laughs. “Mine was a pie chart that said ‘percentage of lebians that say yes to ‘can I watch’ when asked by a straight man’. The pie chart was blue with one fifth in orange. Blue was none. Orange was none but in orange.”</p><p>There’s laughs around the room, then Adri reads the card - laughing at the sheer amount of insults and swear words that is classically Diamond. Adri then grabs the bags and heads upstairs to change. There’s a knock on the back door that has the top half open to let fresh air in. Everyone turns to look at the knocker.</p><p>“If this ends well then I’m straight.” Lucius comments…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sorry (not sorry) about the cliffhanger.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. don't mess with Adri, Muriel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hello Aunt Tessie. Hello Murile.” Molly says, walking over to the door to let them in. “Come in.” The two women walk in.</p><p>“Hello Molly.” Tessie says.</p><p>“Hello all.” Muriel says. Muriel and Tessie sit down, not looking at those around them, Molly sits back down next to Arthur. “Molly, we heard the most disturbing of news yesterday.”</p><p>“You did?” Molly asks.</p><p>“Yes.” Tessie chimes in. “Cassiopeia said that her eldest son has had his marriage annulled because he has bonded with some gender confused slut.”</p><p>“A home-wrecking whore, if you would.” Murile says. She and Tessie laugh.</p><p>“Adri isn’t a whore.” Lucius says. “They’re an international quidditch player.”</p><p>“You don’t know who it’s screwing around with behind your back.” Murile comments.</p><p>Before Lucius even has a chance to do anything Murile has Ano’s wand in her face. “How fucking dare you even insinuate that my twin would cheat on their mate. How fucking dare you. On our birthday too. You have never even met Adri but yet you are judging them based on what a woman that doesn’t even like them has told you.”</p><p>“But they’re gay.” Tessie says.</p><p>“As a proudly gay married woman I say ‘there is nothing wrong with being gay’.”</p><p>“But the Bible…” Granger says.</p><p>“The same Bible that condemns witchcraft?” Ano asks. Granger doesn’t reply. </p><p>“Traditionally…” Murile starts.</p><p>“Are you going to vote in the election in December?” Ano asks.</p><p>“How does that…” </p><p>“Answer the question.”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Well, if we’re working off tradition women could not vote, nor could anyone who wasn’t in with the government, rich and owned land. So the only person in this house who could vote traditionally is Lucius. Oh wait no…because he’d be in prison for being gay. Oh wait no he wouldn’t…because we’d all be dead for doing witchcraft.”</p><p>“Read that bitch gurl.” Adri says, stood at the bottom of the stairs. Their outfit is a clear Diamond Coldstone shirt with a black Aphrodite Moor bralette underneath; black Athena Apparel ripped jeans; white trainer socks and they’re carrying a pair of black and white, slip on checkered Vans. In their piercings they have green, silver and black hoops in the top of their left ear; a black bar in their left eyebrow; a black bar with an emerald on it through their tongue; a black ring and stud in their lip; a black ring and stud in their nose; a black ring and emerald stud in their right lobe and a emerald stud in the top of their right ear. </p><p>‘You look absolutely gorgeous.’ Lucius says over their bond.</p><p>‘Why thank you.’ Adri replies.</p><p>“Adri, dear, you look lovely.” Molly says.</p><p>“Thank you Molly.” Adri says, walking over to the shoe rack to put their new Vans on it. Adri then plonks themselves back on Lucius’ lap. Tessie and Muriel stare at them. “Oh hello.” Adri says, slipping into their ‘I heard what you were saying about me and I’m pretending to be polite to lull you into a false sense of security’ voice, Lucius notes.</p><p>“Hello deary.” Tessie says.</p><p>Adri smirks. “Don’t pull that one with me. I am quite frankly appalled that you would even suggest that I was not being faithful to my mate. You British people don’t seem to understand the laws under which you live by. There are a number of consequences I could enact here and now for that level of defamation, none of which you would enjoy and all of which in any other circumstance could end in a lengthy prison sentence.”</p><p>“You wouldn’t dare.” Muriel says.</p><p>“Really?” Adri asks. They pull their wand out of their pocket. “Dolor Taverit.” </p><p>“Ow. Stop it!” Muriel shouts, tears starting to flow at the pain in her arm.</p><p>Adri lifts the spell and smiles. “See how much nicer it would be if you were on my side?” They ask. Muriel and Tessie nod.</p><p>“What was that spell?” Arthur asks.</p><p>“It’s a localised cruciatus. Well that’s what people say it is. It’s about three times the pain level of cruciatus but in one spot rather than the whole body which makes it harder to deal with. You can also tie it to a person for a certain length of time so they will have that pain for that amount of time. It’s brutal but it doesn’t cause nerve damage or insanity because if you damage nerves too much they die then there’s no sensation and the curse is useless in that area.”</p><p>“Where did you learn it?” Fred asks, intrigued.</p><p>“Primary school. Third year Practical Defense.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. wine time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just to clarify any conversation in ‘~’ is over a mental bond.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adri and Lucius step out of the floo, Ano then Draco and Severus following shortly after.</p><p>“I’m off to bed.” Ano says.</p><p>Draco yawns. “I think we will go to bed too.” Severus says.</p><p>Everyone says their goodnights. “Coffee?” Adri asks Lucius. Lucius shrugs. “Wine?” Adri amends.</p><p>“Yes.” Lucius says, smiling.</p><p>Adri rolls their eyes and they both head down to the kitchen. They see that Cassiopoea is down there, searching through the cupboards.</p><p>‘Oh for fuck’s sake.’</p><p>‘Do you have any wine in your trunk?’</p><p>‘No. Charlie and I drank it all yesterday.’</p><p>‘Well shit, we’re fucked.’</p><p>‘Yep.’ Adri replies, walking over to the wine cellar. “Be a doll and get some glasses please, Luc.”</p><p>“There’s nothing wrong with my eyesight Adri, dear.”</p><p>“Wine glasses you pedantic arse.” Adri calls. “Hecate, mother above, why did I marry such a twat?”</p><p>Cassiopeia notices Lucius and the open wine cellar door. “Hello Lucius. I did realise you had gotten back.”</p><p>“Oh shut up you old hag. No one cares.” Adri says.</p><p>Lucius bursts out laughing.</p><p>“Lucius what is so funny?”</p><p>“Luc, Ano’s been buying that shit licorice stuff again.”</p><p>“Not again.”</p><p>“Ah there it is.” Adri says. They walk out of the wine cellar holding a bottle of elven cherry red.</p><p>“Oh yes.”</p><p>“I know. Get the glasses, let’s go.”</p><p>~~~</p><p>Adri wakes up to their wand alarm going off. They try to sit up to grab it off their bedside table and fail. Due to a wave of dizziness. “Ugh my fucking head.” Adri complains. They summon their wand into their hand and cancel the alarm then banish their wand back to their bedside table and summon two hangover draughts. Adri downs one, puts the other on their bedside table then rolls over to see Lucius laid on his stomach with his face half smushed into his pillow letting out cute little snores due to his nose and mouth being squished into a pillow. Adri smiles and snuggles up to Lucius.</p><p>“Luc. Luc it’s time to wake up.” Adri says, pressing kisses all over Lucius’ face.</p><p>“Foutre le camp. Il est trop tôt.” Lucius says. <em>Bugger off. It’s too early.</em> He has a habit of slipping into French when he’s hungover.</p><p>“Well aren’t we just a little ray of sunshine this morning?” Adri asks, cheerfully. “Do you want a hangover draught?”</p><p>“Oui mon amour.” Lucius answers. <em>Yes my love.</em> Adri hands the potion to Lucius who downs it. “Zeus that feels better. Isn’t it Sunday?” Lucius asks.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Then why in the name of fuck did you wake me up” Lucius turns to the clock on his bedside “at HALF SIX?”</p><p>“Because we have to get up and get ready because I have quidditch practice.”</p><p>“At eleven.”</p><p>“Eleven THERE, which is nine HERE.”</p><p>“We best get a move on then.” Lucius says, smirking. He straddles Adri and they kiss.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. the first PD in hogwarts history</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adri, Ano, Draco and Lavender walk into Practical Defence and stand at the back, knowing that Luc has a seating plan. Luc looks up from the paperwork and smiles at the four of them. More people start arriving and Luc carries on with his paperwork.</p><p>“Why aren’t we sitting down?” Hermione asks, eyeing Adri’s outfit. Dumbledore decided that they were going non-uniform to give everyone a bit of fun and freedom in the mists of war. Adri is wearing one of their clear shirts with a bright pink bralette underneath, white ripped jeans with pink vans. They’ve put their hair into two french braids that go into low buns on the nape of their neck.</p><p>“We’re having a seating plan probably.” Sue Li says.</p><p>“No one cares Li.” Ron says.</p><p>“Weasley I know you weren’t raised in a barn so stop acting like it.” Adri says. </p><p>“Eugh, get fucked. You’ve turned into a right arse this year Harry.”</p><p>“Ten points from Gryffindor, Weasley, for disrespect. I did not give you permission to call me by a first name, middle name or nickname therefore you should be calling me Grace Malfoy or Grace Merlin. Harry is not a part of my name in any way other than it being an anglicised version of my nickname, which - I reiterate - you have not been given permission to call me. That goes for you too Granger. And fyi this is the real me Weasley. If you can’t handle it then bugger off. I’ve been playing a part for far too long and it’s time that you all realise that I can not be manipulated to fit an image.”</p><p>“Well said Adri. Mr Weasley detention with Professor McGonagall, her office, 7 o’clock.” Lucius says having moved from his desk to standing in front of the students. Ronald gapes.</p><p>“Weaselbee you should be an actor.” Draco exclaims. “That is the best impression of a fish I have ever seen.” The Slytherins, Arid, Ano and Lavender laugh.</p><p>“Five points to Slytherin, Draco. And ten points to Ravenclaw Miss Li. You will be having a seating plan and you will not be changing seats unless I say so. Once you are all seated I will tell you which Ilvermorny students you will have on your table once they arrive tomorrow.” Lucius says. There are two rows of five desks for four, one up each side of the room with room for demonstrations down the middle. Odd numbers on the right of the teacher’s desk and even on the left. Lucius turns and walks back up to the front of the room and picks up the seating plan off his desk. “The first name I read out will be top left, then top right, then bottom right, then bottom left.” Lucius explains. He puts his hand on the table to his right. “Table One Adri Malfoy, Lavender Sinistra, Draco Prince, Ano Malfoy.” The four move and sit down. Lucius moves to the next desk. “Table Three Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Hannah Abbott, Daphne Greengrass.” They sit down and Lucius moves on.</p><p>“Table Five Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Padma Patil, Parvati Patil.”</p><p>“Table Seven Terry Boot, Vincent Crabbe, Wayne Hopkins, Millicent Bullstrode.”</p><p>“Table Nine Blaise Zambine, Michael Corner, Kevin Ertwhistle, Stephen Cornfoot.”</p><p>“Table Two Ronald Weasley, Ernie Macmillan, Hermione Granger, Justin Finch-Fletchley.”</p><p>“Table Four Cho Chang, Pansy Parkinson, Lily Moon, Megan Jones.”</p><p>“Table Six Tracy Davis, Sue Li, Susan Bones, Sally Smith.”</p><p>“Table Eight Gregory Goyle, Anthony Goldstein, Oliver Rivers, Roger Malone.”</p><p>“Table Ten Sophie Roper, Sally-Anne Perks, Lisa Turpin, Theodore Nott.” Once everyone is sat Lucius puts the seating plan he is holding down and picks up the one with the Ilvermorny students’ names on. “Table One, Ash Coldstone” Diamond Coldstone’s spouse “And Diamond Coldstone.” Adri, Lavender, Draco and Ano all look pleased.  “Table Two Lucia Smith and Luca Smith.” Adri and Ano’s neighbors from Elysium, the mates of Dri and Ana Riddle and Mallas alumni (they were in Athena). “Table Three Dri Riddle and Ana Riddle.” Tom Riddle - AKA The Elysian Minister, AKA Voldermort’s two children. Hadrian and Hadriana look like Adri and Ano which causes a lot of chaos. “Table Four Brian Allen and Timothy Wright.” Both Mallas Alumni that were in Apollo with Mike. “Table Five Crystal Kentworth” Diamond’s twin sister “and Michael Potter.” Table Six David Fox and Robert Harris. Table Seven Max Edwards and Jayson Long. Table Eight Christopher Murphy and Flora Carrow. Table Nine Hestia Carrow and Kelvin Parsons. Table Ten Quinn Park and Billie Turner.” Lucius puts the seating plan back down and he leans against his desk. He is wearing a pink polo shirt, white ripped jeans and pink vans. “Now as some of you may know tomorrow is census day. On your desks are census forms for live in students. Once you have filled out your form put it into the envelope that is with the form and give it to your head of house who will send it off tomorrow. Please fill it out carefully. If you have any questions your heads of house will be happy to answer them. You have until midnight on Tuesday to hand your forms back as they need to be with the Ministry by Wednesday. If you do not hand them in one time your parents will be fined. Only three of the questions on the census are optional and those are about your religion, sexual orientation and gender identity. Don’t get the questions on birth sex and gender identiy mixed up, the optional question will say that they are optional. As tempting as it is to take the piss please don’t these are legal forms. The census office will tell your head of house if you do and you will be in more trouble than you ever have been.”</p><p>“What if you don’t want to fill it out?” Hermione asks.</p><p>“If you outright refuse? Well if you are over the age of seventeen you will go to prison and if you are not the head of your family will go to prison even if they are a muggle. These are no idle threats either. When I was your age there it was a census year and one of the seventh years was arrested in front of the entire school for not filling out his form.”</p><p>“Can our parents fill it out instead?” Sue asks.</p><p>“Only with your written permission which has to be signed with your magic and included with your census. If there is no written permission the census office will take what’s on the census form you filled out as the truth and will investigate as to what’s going on with the one your parents filled out.”</p><p>“What’s the punishment for your parents?” Terry Boot asks.</p><p>“A very hefty fine. The same year that a seventh year was arrested two census forms for both myself and my sister arrived at the census office with inconsistencies in the religion, sexual orientation and gender identity questions. Our father filled forms for us because, and I quote, ‘I don’t want people knowing I have gay children’. He was charged defrauding the government, hate crimes towards a minority and child abuse.”</p><p>“What did he get?” Lily Moon asks, looking rather invested in the story, much like many others in the room.</p><p>“A four million galleon fine and three years in Azkaban.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>In regards to the American students if I haven't said anything about them other than their name in this chapter I have either mentioned them before (Mike, etc.) or they aren't relevant and are only there to make up numbers (Brian, Kelvin, etc.).</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>